WordStar:0.87/WSU.COM
MicroPro WordStar. Strings 0x9-0x41 Copyright. COPYRIGHT © 1979 MicroPro International Corporation 0x47-0x7F Program name, release and serial. MicroPro WordStar release 0.87 serial #WS00949B 0x82-0xBA no terminal yet selected 0xBD-0xF5 no printer yet selected 0x203-0x20C Digits 0-9. 0123456789 0x210-0x21A WSMSGS.COM file. WSMSGS COM 0x6D4-0x6DB NEW FILE 0x718-0x722 EDBACKUP.$$$ file. EDBACKUP$$$ 0x984-0x98F DISK WAIT 0x9C9-0x9D8 \PRINT\PAUSED\ 0x9E4-0xA02 \no\file\is\now\being\edited\ 0xA10-0xA16 PAGE\ 0xA55-0xA58 FL= 0XA66-0xA6A COL\ 0xAA9-0xAAF MAR\REL 0xABD-0xAC5 INSERT\ON 0xAD5-0xAE1 LINE\SPACING\ 0x11C1-0x11C2 PL 0x11C5-0x11C6 MT 0x11C9-0x11CB MBF 0x11CD-0x11CE CP 0x11D1-0x11D2 PA 0x1771-0x1788 *** WARNING: DISK FULL, 0x1DA5-0x1DB2 Print a file 0x1DB4-0x1DC1 STOP PRINT 0x1DC3-0x1DD0 CONTINUE PRINT 0x1E0E-0x1E16 on (OFF) 0x1E18-0x1E20 off (ON) 0x1E35-0x1E43 INTERNAL ERROR 0x1E45-0x1E49 FATAL 0x1E4F-0x1E57 NAME OF 0x1E59-0x1E5C TO 0x1E5E-0x1E61 FILE 0x1E63-0x1E65 BUG 0x240D-0x2431 TYPE 1-9 TO VARY SPEED, SPACE TO STOP 0x24E5-0x24EB ERROR 0x24EE-0x24FF NOT ENOUGH MEMORY 0x2507-0x250A *** 0x2513-0x2515 *** 0x251E-0x2521 *** 0x2524 Empty space. 0x252C-0x252F *** 0x25C8-0x25D6 *** INTERRUPTED 0x2603-0x263B Message text file WSMSGS.COM not found on current disk. 0x263D-0x2673 Menus and some messages will display as " @@@@ " only. 0x2675 Empty space. 0x2677-0x268D "Help Level" set to 0. 0x2DF7-0x2DFC FIND? 0x2E14-0x2E21 REPLACE WITH? 0x2E59-0x2E6E OPTIONS? (? FOR INFO) 0x2EC1-0x2ECF *** NOT FOUND: 0x301C-0x302A REPLACE\(Y/N): 0x32DF-0x32EE EDIT (OR Return) 0x32FD-0x3300 READ 0x333B-0x3340 DELETE 0x3355-0x3368 WRITE MARKED TEXT ON 0x3420-0x3423 BAD 0x3425-0x342B NAME: 0x344C-0x3455 NOT FOUND 0x345F-0x3466 SAVING 0x347C-0x3483 (Y/N): 0x3513-0x3517 PRINT 0x355B-0x3564 OUTPUT 0x3566-0x356A NAME 0x35D5-0x35FC ENTER space OR NEW LINE SPACING (1-9): 0x3660-0x3698 LEFT MARGIN COLUMN NUMBER (ESCAPE for cursor position)? 0x369A-0x369F RIGHT 0x36A3-0x36B4 SET TAB AT COLUMN 0x36B8-0x36BD CLEAR 0x450B-0x4540 PUT AT FILE BEGINNING FOR CORRECT PAGE BREAK DISPLAY 0x4542-0x4543 LH 0x4545-0x4547 EPL 0x4549-0x454B EMT 0x454D-0x454F EMB 0x4551-0x4553 EHM 0x4555-0x4557 EFM 0x4559-0x455B EPC 0x455D-0x455F EPO 0x4561-0x4563 ESR 0x4565-0x4567 ECW 0x4569-0x456B EPA 0x456D-0x456F ECP 0x4571-0x4573 EPN 0x4575-0x4577 EOP 0x4579-0x457B EHE 0x457D-0x457F EIG 0x4CD5-0x4D03 ??? NSR!NPL)NMT5NMB;NHMANFMGNCWMNPC^NPOUNPAsNCPmNPN 0x4D05-0x4D07 NOP 0x4D09-0x4D0B NHE 0x63DD-0x640E ***** WordStar TERMINAL INSTALLATION ***** 0x6417-0x644A A LEAR-SIEGLER ADM-3A B LEAR-SIEGLER ADM-31 0x644D-0x6479 C HAZELTINE 1500 D SOROC IQ-120 0x647C-0x64B7 E MICROTERM ACT-IV F BEEHIVE 150 / CROMEMCO 3100 0x64BA-0x64EC G IMSAI VIO H PROCESSOR TECH SOL 0x64EF-0x6528 I INFOTON I-100 J PERKIN-ELMER 550 (BANTAM) 0x652B-0x6562 K HEWLETT-PACKARD 2621 A/P T IMSAI VIO AS A TERMINAL 0x6571-0x658D NO CHANGE 0x6593-0x65A5 NONE OF THE ABOVE 0x65AA-0x65C9 ENTER TERMINAL TYPE (1 LETTER)? 0x6640-0x665B Lear-Siegler ADM-3A terminal 0x6662-0x668E The CLEAR SCREEN and CURSOR CONTROL switches 0x6691-0x66B6 inside the ADM-3A terminal must be ON 0x670A-0x6725 Lear-Seigler ADM-31 terminal 0x6751-0x6767 Hazeltine 1500 terminal 0x676E-0x67A2 The AUTO LF switch (under the little cover above the 0x67A5-0x67D9 keyboard) must be OFF for proper WordStar operation. 0x6813-0x6827 Soroc IQ-120 terminal 0x6836-0x6844 MicRot terminal 0x6871-0x6894 Beehive 150 / Cromemco 3100 terminal 0x68AE-0x68BE Imsai VIO version 0x68C5-0x68F3 For IMSAI VDP-40, VDP-80, & other systems with 0x68F6-0x6923 IMSAI VIO-C or VIO-D (with firmware) at F000. 0x6926-0x6942 Accesses Video RAM directly. 0x6947-0x6982 24 * 80 format must be selected before WordStar is invoked. 0x69A4-0x69C2 Imsai-VIO-treated-as-a-terminal 0x69C9-0x69FE This version accesses Imsai VIO through the operating 0x6A01-0x6A3A system and the VIO firmware, as though it was a terminal. 0x6A3D-0x6A60 Normally use selection "G" instead. 0x6A8D-0x6AB8 SOL / VDM version (fixed 4/28/79; untested) 0x6ABF-0x6AF7 This version may not work on all CP/M to VDM adaptations 0x6B20-0x6B35 INFOTON I-100 terminal 0x6B63-0x6B83 HEWLETT-PACKARD 2621 A/P terminal 0x6BAD-0x6BCE Perkin-Elmer 550 (Bantam) terminal 0x6BD8-0x6C02 Does this terminal require an offset added 0x6C05-0x6C32 to cursor line and character? 20 hex assumed. 0x6C35-0x6C42 We don't have 0x6C45-0x6C66 Oh no! tables 4-4 and 4-5 of its manual! 0x6C91-0x6CB7 We have not tested this terminal type. 0x6CBA-0x6CF0 If you have this terminal, please report any problems. 0x6CF8-0x6D1D Previous terminal type left unchanged: 0x6D2D-0x6E3E For other terminals and video boards, WordStar must be "patched" with DDT. Determine your terminal's control sequences from the manufacturer's manual; refer to the INSTALLATION section of the WordStar manual, and the listing in the appendix, for patching information. 0x6E69-0x706B This installation dialog may be deleted before saving your installed copy of WordStar, or it may be kept. Keeping it allows changing terminal types at each invokation; deleting it shortens the program about 5000 bytes, making more memory available for text being edited. Y Delete installation dialog. Recommended normal response. N Installation questions will be asked whenever saved copy of WordStar is invoked. B Return to beginning of dialog DELETE INSTALLATION DIALOG (Y/N/B)? 0x7096-0x724B After exiting to the operating system, you may save this version of WordStar for future use under a name of your choice with the command: SAVE 0x725A-0x7263 OK (Y/N)? 0x737F-0x73FE ( being edited Program in Action NOTE: I can't get it to work.